Edrik
Edrik was hero of Skye who came centuries before the creation of the Fragments. After his father Domnall left the realm of the mortal, Edrik became the new Champion of Skye. Like his father, Edrik possessed the power to level entire continents with a thought. For years, Skye prospered under the watchful eye of Edrik, but he secretly harbored resentment for the people he saw as responsible for taking his father away from him. Still, he wished to honor Domnall and he carried out his duties as his father wished. For years, he spent his time keeping the peace of Skye and was beloved by the people of Skye due to his amazing looks (which Domnall lacked) and dangerous charisma. One fateful day, Samael bonded to a powerful king well outside of Edrik’s homeland. After possessing the man, Samael went on a path of destruction far worse than the one Fortis had brought decades ago. Edrik viewed it as his responsibility to end the threat and met the threat head on. Edrik faced a challenge far greater than the one his father had. In the ensuing battle, Edrik came out on top, but Samael’s ferociousness left Edrik unable to physically speak in anything except a hoarse gasp and morphed him into a hideous human being. The transformation did not fit well with the people who loved their outspoken and handsome peacekeeper. Edrik was forced to deal with people who fled in disgust wherever he went. Eventually, after a young girl called him a monster, the already unstable Edrik snapped and began massacring the people who used to love him so much. Unlike Fortis and Samael, Edrik was more cunning. Using his powers, he ripped open the gate between Skye and the Demon world and challenged the demons for mastery of the entire universe. The demons responded by sending hordes of demons after him, but Edrik simply defeated them all. When he finally arrived at the palace of Lucifer to claim himself Lord of Light, Lucifer called on Astaroth and Abbadon to help him. Together, the three fought Edrik and pushed him off the end of the Demon World, where he fell for seven days and seven nights before he hit the ground of Skye. But he was still not finished. When the Reaper came to collect his soul and therefore finish his death, Edrik’s spirit was so focused on hatred and anger that the Reaper gave up and refused to touch him for all eternity. Edrik had effectively been made immortal. However, Abaddon, Lucifer, and Astaroth had different plans. As Edrik lied crippled but very much alive, the three dropped and entire mountain range on him in order to keep him imprisoned. While his body was destroyed, Edrik’s spirit still lived on strong. For millennia, Edrik was imprisoned, unable to do anything. However, an individual known as Ezekiel had a certain way of tweaking things and convinced Cygnus the Collector to release Edrik’s soul. After Edrik’s soul was released, it was bound to a suit of armor, as his original body was destroyed. The Collector also gave Ezekiel a special headband for Edrik to wear which would cause him unbearable pain whenever Ezekiel triggered it. Cygnus also warned that Edrik must not be allowed to use his full power, or it might destroy Skye. Ezekiel agreed and forced Edrik to work as his personal aide, which is where he is during the event of Half a Warrior. The mountain range that was dropped on Edrik became known as the Razor’s Edge. The mountains closest to where he was imprisoned became violent volcanoes due to his fiery soul.